


We Can Work It Out

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [9]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: George has to pee at Paul's house, but he's much too shy to ask where the toilet is. Embarrassment ensues...
Series: Beatles Omorashi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	We Can Work It Out

George was never one to put things off. If something needed to be done, he was the first to do it. Which is why it was a bit worrisome that he couldn’t find it in himself to ask for what he needed most right now: a bathroom. 

They’d only been at Paul’s for a little over an hour, and he’d been right before. He felt ashamed for already needing to use the loo.

He opened his mouth to say something, but found he couldn’t.

And for another few hours while they all played cards, he held out, waiting for the time when he could ask, but the longer he waited, the more nervous he got. The other three of them seemed to be having a great time, and the second he knew he couldn’t wait, he got up.

“I-I’ll be right back.” He got up and ran off to find the bathroom. He searched up and down the hall, opening every door he could, hoping he might be able to find it, but he was still left in the middle of the hall, on the verge of wetting himself. He was holding on with every muscle he had, but before too long, he just couldn't anymore. 

It all happened way too fast, and he was so scared that he just stood there, not even trying to stop it. Just seconds later, Ringo was standing at the other side of the hall. 

George couldn't take it. He put his hands over his face and sobbed. He could feel his breathing becoming faster and faster, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe barely at all. Ringo hurried over to him, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Oh, God. Geo, deep breath. Take a deep breath, okay?” 

“I… I’m s—“ He was interrupted when his body sucked in another huge breath. 

“Good, good. Just breathe.”

George had started to calm down, and then he realised that Ringo was standing next to him, rubbing a hand up and down his back. He immediately felt humiliation run through him. 

“Oh, my god. I can’t believe I just did that.”

“You’re alright, Geo. It happens.”

“Paul’s gonna be so upset with me. Oh, God. What am I gonna do? How am I going to make this up to him?” As George ranted to himself, he fell to the floor as his knees gave out underneath him.

“You don’t have to. He’s not gonna be upset with you.”

George started to cry harder. “I’m so embarrassed. This is the worst feeling in the entire world. Oh, my God. I’m never gonna live this down.”

Ringo didn’t argue with him. “Geo, I’m gonna let Paul know what’s happened. You wanna stand up or not?”

George shook his head, and Ringo rubbed his shoulder.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Ringo left to find John and Paul still at the table.

“Hey, Ringo.” Paul’s smile fell when he saw Ringo’s serious expression. “Is everything okay?”

“Geo, er, he wet himself. Er, in the middle of the hug, your rug…”

“Oh.” A smile quickly spread across his face. “You serious?”

Ringo felt a wave of anger suddenly run through him. Is this why George didn’t want Paul to know?

“Yes, I’m serious. It’s not his fault, okay? He had to go and he couldn’t find the loo, so please don’t be rude about it.”

Paul got up and left the room, Ringo following.

“George?” When he heard nothing, he turned to Ringo, who hurried to where George was curled up on the floor, almost all of his clothes now completely soaked. When he saw Paul, he froze like a deer in the headlights.

“I’m disgusting. Sorry.” He sniffled, and Ringo’s heart broke, going to help him up, but he still refused. “I don’t want to get up. I don’t want you guys to see.”

“We won’t judge. I promise. And Paul won’t, either, right, Paul?”

“Er… yeah, of course. I should have shown you where the toilet was. I’m sorry.”

That was when George just completely broke down. “No! You didn’t do anything wrong, and you know it! Stop trying to make me feel better. It’s my fault. I should have been able to fucking hold it, but I didn’t. I’m just the baby. I couldn’t even ask when I needed it.” He let his face fall into his hands and just cried. Ringo swallowed.

“George, you obviously couldn’t hold it, and it’s not your fault. We know you’re shy and that you woldn’t have asked. Look, nobody’s upset with you, there’s no need to be embarrassed. Let’s get you cleaned up, like it never even happened, yeah?”

George nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be.” Paul gave him a gentle smile. “I’ll show you the toilet, yeah?”

“Thanks, and thanks for being so cool about this. But Paul… your rug.”

“My rug is fine. Just follow me. John, can you raid my closet and get him something to wear?”

John quickly nodded and went off to Paul’s room, and Ringo followed Paul as he led George to the toilet. George continued to mutter apologies, but Paul only let his hand fall to his back.

“No apologies, Geo. Never your fault. I’m really sorry that I didn’t think to show you where the loo was, and I know you’re pretty shy, so… Look, it’s definitely not your fault.”

“I really don’t blame you, either, Paul. I just think that I-”

“Geo,” Ringo said, wrapping an arm around him. George quietted himself. ”You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Thanks for being so good about this, guys. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t.”

George then smiled for the first time all day.


End file.
